fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pop! Rainbow Pretty Cure!
is Precurelover's second (originally third) series after save Me! Little Witch Pretty Cure! Synopsis *''Pop! Rainbow Pretty Cure! Episodes '' Characters Cures *'Amanogawa Hikaru/Cure Imagine' **''"The glittering essence of creativity, Cure Imagine!"'' **The protagonist of Pop! Rainbow Pretty Cure! She has a big love for singing, sewing and art. She is shown to speak French even though she has no French heritage. She is shown to have a "sister complex." She transforms into Cure Imagine and is the white cure of the group. *'Akaihana Momoko/Cure Rose' **''"The single rose blooming in a garden of thorns, Cure Rose!"'' **The clumsy friend of Hikaru, Kaori and Kirameki. She loves sweets and dreams of being a patissiere. She is a bit of a scatterbrain often forgeting things. She relies on her older brother Nashinoko a lot while trying to set him up with Kirameki. She transforms into Cure Rose and is the pink cure of the group. *'Aoiumi Kaori/Cure Breeze' **''"The gentle blow of wind on a hill, Cure Breeze!"'' **The rich friend of Hikaru, Momoko and Kirameki. She enjoys painting and drawing. She is caring and helpful to all. When she met Pluto as a human in the library, she formed a crush on him. It continues to grow and she kisses him during Christmas. She transforms into Cure Breeze '''and is the blue cure of the group. *Midorihana "Kira" Kirameki/Cure Butterfly''' **''"The graceful and beautiful wings of the monarch, Cure Butterfly!"'' **The stubborn friend of Hikaru, Momoko and Kaori. She will often speak her mind and will always keep a promise. She will often yell at Momoko when she catches her trying set her up with Nashinoko. Her grandparents own a kimono shop. She transforms into Cure Butterfly 'and is the green cure of the group. *'Cure Neptune **One of the mysterious cures in the series. Mascots *'Pluto' **One of the main mascots of the series. He enjoys peppermint and tea. His human alias is Yōsei Hatori. As a human he works at the cures school as a librarian. He comes off as a calm yet easily angered person (fairy?) in Kirameki's eyes. *'Jupiter' **''' The other main mascot of the series. He enjoys thunderstorms and sweet food. His human alias is Yōsei Haru. As a human he works at the school as a counsellor. He comes off as a playboy in Kirameki's eyes. *'''Diana **The sassy and diva like princess of Kinmoku. After arc one she decided to stay with the cures to help. She is hsown to have a crush on Jupiter often squealing when he's around. Her human alais is Ko Kaiya. She forms a bond with Hikaru. *'Berry' **The partner of Cure Neptune. Villains *'Reizō' **The first general met in the series he is shown to have a crush on Kaori and often annoys her. He kissed her once and turned her evil as well. Items *'Powder Compact' **The cure's main transformation device. It is activated by a decor. To transform the cures say,'' "Pretty Cure, My Sweet Heart!"'' *'Pluto's Change Watch' **''''''A watch pluto was given when he was younger. It's been shown to project objects and once changed him into a rabbit. Trivia *Much like Smile Precure, the cures transform by placing a decor into the compact. **The series is also like Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo!) having two male mascots and royal members from nearby kingdoms. *This is the first series that has arcs in the series **It's also the first series where characters meet cures in the same season. *Both Jupiter and Pluto are named after planets, yet both reference Roman gods. Pluto references god of wealth and afterlife, while Jupiter references the god of skies/heavens. *The transformation is a reference to Cure Heart 's from Doki! Doki! Pretty Cure first attack. *This is the fourth series to have a white Cure in it after Cure White, Cure Egret, and Cure Rhythm. (Excluding fanmade cures) **Following that, this is the first series to have a white cure as the leader. *Cure Neptune is based of Sailor Neptune fromSailor Moon. Category:User:precurelover Category:Rainbow Themed Series